Fuuko's Soliliquy
by ladyknightsaiyu
Summary: YEah...I finished it...I want more reviews peeps...C'mon. I'll write more poenms if you do...
1. Soliloquy

Fuuko's Soliloquy  
  
Random poem alert! Before Recca shatters Fujin's evil crystal!  
  
I see the flowers grow  
To me in shades of gray  
And all the while I know  
There is nothing I can say  
  
I cannot plant a seed  
And sit and watch it grow  
I cannot satisfy my need  
To defeat all my foes  
  
The feeling comes inside me  
Whenever I put it on  
The unsatisfying need  
That will not ever be gone  
  
Until I take it off  
But that I cannot do  
The power grows inside me  
The feeling that is not new  
  
I feel it every time  
I cannot stop and think  
It takes a hold of me  
And pushes me to the brink  
  
Madness fills my mind  
Insanity fills my heart  
Then up they pop to remind  
Me of my own part  
  
In their gang they fight me  
They try and cannot win  
My friend they cannot see  
That I command the wind 


	2. Duet

Duet  
  
I look into the darkness  
I do not see your face  
I look within myself  
Then I see your face  
  
I love you so much  
Maybe you would see  
If you would just look  
How wonderful I can be  
  
I'm not like those girls  
Who have perfect hair  
I do not wear long dresses  
Does it matter what I wear?  
  
The only Truth I know  
Is the Truth of my love  
If only you would know  
And look down not above  
  
I won't fear the pain  
I will not fear the darkness  
If I know you're standing there  
Ready with a kiss  
  
I know your past  
And you know mine  
You can see right through me  
I feel empty, cold inside  
  
Without you  
I cannot go on living  
When you're not here  
It hurts my entire being  
  
When you look at someone else  
It hurts my heart so much  
Will you look at me?  
Do you feel my touch?  
  
I write this now to you  
Please realize that I care  
Send me back an answer  
Or my heart will surely tear  
  
Do you see I care?  
Do you see I love you?  
When will you be loving me  
As I've been loving you?

* * *

That wasn't very good..  
  
Hey this is Toki, back several weeks later. Keep up with it ok? The poems  
get A LOT better. Grar. I hate this poem  
  
Sigh please review!! 


	3. Requiem

Requiem  
  
She's gone, I know.  
You don't have to tell me again.  
She's gone  
To a place I've never been.  
  
I know it wasn't her fault but  
Why did she go?  
Why did she leave me  
Here all alone?  
  
My emotions will never show  
No one can know my pain  
I will never be happy.  
I'm not insane.  
  
Why does God send her  
Now of all times?  
My grief is finally abiding  
So many signs.  
  
She looks like my sister.  
Why does she cry?  
My dead sister that is.  
Didn't she die?  
  
Hello Yanagi  
Hello Mifiyu  
Your hair is too long  
You were pretty, you know.  
  
I'm not insane  
Stop calling me that.  
My sister is dead.  
Stop telling me that.  
  
I know she's gone.  
She'll never be back.  
As much as you look like her.  
She'll never be back.  
  
No one will see me cry  
No one will see my tears.  
No one will know my thoughts.  
No one will know my fears.  
  
I will be stone,  
I will stand tall.  
I'll never be broken.  
I'll never fall.  
  
Never again will I be weak  
I hear her funeral song  
Never again will I watch her die.  
I will always be strong.  
  
Scarlet7: Hehe...think I'm gonna say that? That's the secret....IT might be  
for  
Recca, or Raiha, or even Tokiya.  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. Overture

Fuuko's Soliloquy: OVERTURE  
  
The clouds they hurry past,  
Hinting at something new,  
The scent of rain so clear to me,  
Telling me what to do.  
  
It drives me with a force,  
Toward some distant goal,  
The wind speaks clearly to me,  
It echoes through my soul.  
  
The wind is fickle,  
Changing like a song,  
Short and fierce one moment,  
The next, melodious and long.  
  
I turn my face to feel the rain,  
With thunder in my ears,  
My thoughts will always turn to him,  
And banish all my fears.  
  
My wind will carry me,  
Along the right path, this I know,  
My wind will always be in me,  
Telling me where to go.  
I experimented with the format so don't go crazy if comes out bonkers,  
DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND FOREVER (BFF..not big fat friend, Best Friend  
Forever) DI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SHE"S DA BOMB (lol)  
HERE"S TO THE ANGSTY URUHA POEMS  
A must read!!!!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
Ill write more poems during math class .,...er I mean...write them during  
study hall...hehe 


	5. Dulce

Dulce  
  
The wind, the thunder  
The start of a storm  
Its speaking now  
With cries so forlorn  
  
What happens when  
Thunder and rain mix?  
Such a brewing  
Of the elements.  
  
Fuuko don't open your eyes  
Don't you see?  
We should be in love  
It is our destiny  
  
Your long violet hair  
And eyes so sparkling green  
Could you please respond  
And let you love be seen?  
  
I know there is that other  
He haunts your footsteps too  
He might be as strong as me but  
Love is something he can't do  
  
The storm will bind us close  
Your and my madogu*  
We will always be together  
The thunder and wind, too.  
  
Our love will be strong  
Your prince is here now  
I'll never leave your side  
This will be my vow.  
  
I will never make you cry  
I will never make you sad  
This I promise on the thunder  
I will try not to make you mad (emphasis on TRY)  
  
The wind is picking up  
The thunder is booming  
The rain is angry  
A storm is brewing...  
  
OOOOOOOOO Rising action. I finally have a plot!!! GET READY!!! The last too  
poems are coming soon!!  
  
* is it self pluralizing? That's what I thought but Im not sure 


	6. Cacophony

Cacophony  
  
The wind is screaming  
Confused, angry  
The rain, the thunder  
They do not see  
  
Swallowed up in the storm  
Can they see?  
Raiha, Tokiya  
What a selfish deed.  
  
She is caught  
Who to pick  
Her prince, her friend  
Its making her sick  
  
If she picks her prince  
Her friend's misery will never end  
He lost his sister  
Raining, Cacophony of wind  
  
Will she pick her friend  
Will she pick the ice?  
His eyes show no warmth  
Held fast in apathy's vice  
  
Her tears are flooding  
Down her cheeks  
Such confusion without  
The answers that she seeks  
  
It's a fragile wonderland  
The coldness of the heart  
Love makes friendship's  
Bonds fall apart  
  
How can she pick  
The want the wind  
The thunder, the rain  
Cacophony of sin  
  
They will fight  
Just for her  
Who will win  
Rain or thunder?  
  
OOOO !!! I upped my typing words per minute speed by ten  
I can now type 80 words per minute...  
Ayay  
REVIEW REVIEW 


	7. Requiem Reprise

Requiem (Reprise)  
  
I look at his body  
Sword by his side**  
Long hair falling  
My pain never stopping  
  
Why did they fight?  
I couldn't choose  
Should I have?  
He'd still be here  
  
I've lost a part of me  
To the furious storm  
The crackling thunder  
The raging sea  
  
My wind has failed me  
I tried to stop them  
Should I turn  
To start a new life?  
  
Am I a trophy  
Won by the winner  
To be his  
While the loser's dead?  
  
Should I mourn  
The loss of his life?  
My tears give me  
No gratification.  
  
I stand at the crossroads  
Of time and look  
Which path should I choose  
To mourn? To live?  
  
I close my eyes  
And feel the wind  
Its never ending pull  
I open my eyes  
  
I see the path  
At my feet  
Footsteps in the dust  
I follow the wind  
  
Down the path it chose  
My wind will lead me  
I will have no regrets  
The past is lost in time  
  
I feel the rain, I hear the thunder  
The storm is over  
Nature's chosen the winner  
I feel the wind  
  
** Raiha has a sword too!!  
  
DONE!! REVIEW PLEASE!!  
Did ya think Id give away who she ends up with? Nope! Ill leave that up to  
your minds to decide  
  
Ciao!!  
Toki 


	8. Symphony

Symphony

* * *

I whistle a tune  
From a faraway song  
I cannot stand up  
But I have to be strong  
  
I must show my power  
And defeat the Hokage  
I love Kurei but  
That I cannot say  
  
He knows it, of course  
I know it too  
Summoning my death  
Is something I must to do  
  
I will call upon  
My requiem  
Save me, my song  
And destroy them  
  
I will give away  
My precious life  
For my Kurei  
Its my sacrifice  
  
I must show him  
That I am worthy  
I must show him  
What I can be.  
  
Behold, Hokage  
Look at your doom  
Neon is here  
From death's womb  
  
See the carnage  
And see your destruction  
My song is a requiem  
Not a mere distraction  
  
Be warned, Hokage  
Of Neon's power  
Before the end  
You will bow to her.

* * *

Hee here comes Toki. Back with a new poem. You, like? Yes? Yes?

-- click over there and REVIEW!! (actually go a bit down first)


	9. Poor Writer

Hello, this is actually saiyu's friend shukuchi writing in to warn you that she won't be updating until her parents stop banning her from the computer. If you want more information, email me at , and I'll be glad to give you the whole angry rant but otherwise, be warned. 


End file.
